


Hogwarts AU Drabbles

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: A collection of Hogwarts AU-related drabbles.





	1. Fahri and Other Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PAF.

Fahri is not particularly fond of animals. The problem is animals are particularly fond of him.

Cats, for example. Whenever he encounters a cat, or happen to sit nearby a cat, the cat will come to him, leaning its furry body to Fahri’s feet or jumping to his lap. It will look at him and purr sweetly, innocently, demanding Fahri to pet it or scratch its ears. Which never happens, because he’ll always shoo it away (to little success) or hastily leave the cat.

The worst case scenario is, if Fahri doesn’t succeed in getting rid of the cat, he ends up attracting other cats to him. It’s not funny to attract unwanted attention because you’re followed by at least five cats. It’s kind of like the story about the pied-piping German wizard who led children from a Muggle town astray for revenge, which Fahri read in his History of Magic textbook once (it’s only the most disturbing parts of that extremely boring book that he finds a wee bit interesting).

In fact, it’s happened once and Raihan’s witnessing it makes him unable to ever obliterate that agony from his memory. His eerie, low chuckle that plays every time he sees a cat near Fahri is a perpetual reminder of what the word  _mortification_ really means.

Fahri has absolutely zero idea why cats like him so much.

(“Maybe because you stink,” Raihan generously suggests, a proposition which earns him a Herbology textbook on his face.

Fahri actually  _does_ take this seriously, though, even going to the extent of changing his soap and shampoo. Of course it’s a vain attempt.)

Because he can never figure out why, eventually he gives up and now he simply tries to avoid all cats at all costs.

(Keyword:  _try_.

It doesn’t work. Ever.)

Not all cats love him, though. Fahri doesn’t.

Raihan’s  _cat_ Fahri, whom his brother named after him.

(“It’s just like you,” Raihan says, smirking.

Fahri glares at  _it_ —he refuses to address the cat by its proper name—and, staring into those enormous, evil red eyes, he fails to see how it is like him. Except the fact that it has white fur and red eyes, but damn it, his brother too has white hair and red eyes, so why him? Why didn’t Raihan name it after himself?

… No, scratch that. That would be creepy.

And so  _wrong_.)

The first time he’s seen it, Fahri tries to be friendly—he actually tries to ( _try_ once again being the keyword), which is one of the most magnanimous things he’s ever done, he swear—but it hisses at him and scratches him, to his surprise (and everyone else’s). Of all cats, he’s hated by the one he actually tried to be friendly with. It’s one of life’s little ironies again, as if life hasn’t given him enough of them.

The two Fahris are mortal archnemeses since that moment onwards.

Owls are no different from cats. In fact, they love him to an even more ridiculous degree than cats do, also for reasons unknown to Fahri. They continuously hoot at him; they give him gentle, friendly pecks on his arms (which still hurt a bit); they stand on his shoulders, arms, head. They even give him dead mice or voles, sometimes—that’s what he hates the most about them. He can’t even send letters to his parents in peace, because once he enters the owlery, owls will fly to him and surround him like an ambush. Good thing they’re relatively easier to shoo away, but it’s still troublesome.

Rico, who is in the same year as Fahri and loves owl as much as owls love him, find this very interesting. Even the haughtiest of the school owls seem to take a slight liking towards Fahri. He kindly offers Fahri to show him how to handle owls. To which Fahri retorts,

“No, what the heck. I hate them.”

Rico blinks in amazement. “You hate them?”

“Yeah, can’t you see that?” Fahri says, his annoyed look implying the presence of a silent curse word at the end of his sentence.

“But they  _love_ you,” Rico tilts his head, still unable to grasp Fahri’s dilemma. It doesn’t make sense, his simple twelve-year-old mind thinks, that he hates something that loves him so much.

“Well, _I_ don’t,” says Fahri crossly before he marched away from the owlery.

Some time before the commencement of his second year, though, Fahri manages to convince his parents to allow him to own an owl. It will save time in the owlery, he argues. Choosing which owl to use is confusing when he's surrounded by a maddening vortex of feathers and beaks and hoot-hootings. So they get him a perpetually angry-looking horned owl, which, as a form of revenge, he calls  _Raihan_.

The joke backfires when it turns out that his popularity with owls fails him when it comes to owl-Raihan the same way his reputation with cats does when it comes to cat-Fahri. Of all owls, owl-Raihan dislikes him. He gives Fahri that particular scornful look when the boy feeds it (which the owl eats, begrudgingly, with the dignity of a proud king held captive by his enemies). Owl-Raihan pecks Fahri and screeches— _screech_ , not the usual friendly hoots most owls would give him—at him when he tries to be friendly.

Raihan is, of course, most amused by Fahri’s bad luck with his owl counterpart. And he, much to his little brother’s dismay, nods in approval at the name.

“It fits your owl,” he says. From his august abode—as august as a cage can be—owl-Raihan too nods regally in approval.

In all his thirteen years of life, Fahri has never wanted to perform a nasty spell on his older brother.


	2. Faux Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico did a major blunder, Adriaan avoided him, and Eka and Keenan were being very helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished drabble I wrote in 2018. Nico, Eka, and Keenan are Gryffindor students here.
> 
> (Though honestly Keenan is really more Slytherin, but it probably has got to do with the Kurniawans being a traditionally Gryffindor clan...)

"Today we are learning about something that should be of your interest," Professor Gama told his sixth year Potions class. He pointed at his cauldron. "Does anyone know what it is? Yes, Mr Adriaan?"

"Amortentia, Sir," answered Adriaan.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw. This is Amortentia, or, as most of you'd prefer it, love potion. It's—"

Suddenly, the door opened, and a dishevelled and out of breath Nico entered.

"SorryProfessorI'mlateIhadto—"

"Yes, Mr Nico, Professor Naharis has informed me," Professor Gama said. "We have just begun the class anyway. Do take a seat."

"Where were you from?" whispered Adriaan as Nico took a seat next to him.

"Running some errands for Professor Naharis. What's wrong with your hair today?"

"What?"

"I could smell your shampoo from where Professor Gama is!"

It was only then that Nico realised that the room was silent, and he was very loud.

"As kindly demonstrated by Mr Nico," Professor Gama nonchalantly continued speaking, "the smell of Amortentia varies depending on who you're in love with."

For the rest of the class, Nico and Adriaan did not exchange any word.

* * *

"Three days," Nico lamented. "Three days, and Adriaan's still not talking to me."

"If he doesn't talk to you, then you should talk to him," Keenan said without looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"He's avoiding me."

"Just kiss him," suggested Eka, helpful as always.

"Heck no."

"Nic, listen. Even if Adriaan is as dense as a rock—" Keenan closed his Transfiguration textbook with a _thud_ "—he's an imbecile if he didn't understand you're into him after that Incident. The very fact that he's been avoiding you confirms it. Sooner or later, you two have to talk about it."

"I don't know how to do it," Nico wailed, burying his face in his pillow.

"You're hopeless," Eka commented.

"Beyond hopeless," Keenan affirmed.

"Thanks, guys."


End file.
